Fixing Up
by pinkandyellowcompanion
Summary: Rose Tyler is dead. And, apparently, she has been ever since she was 16. Timelines have been messed up, and the Doctor and Martha are caught up in between. A Paradox big enough to destroy the universe is about to begin unless they get help from two old friends. The Bad Wolf has never been more ready. Rating currently undefined.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

He walked inside the TARDIS with his to-be doctor companion hurrying beside him, the doors closing quickly behind them.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Well- sorry about that. I wasn't planing on starting another dangerous adventure but- oh, you know how it happens," he grinned at her, and she shook her head, smiling. "So! Mmm, lets go a bit mysterious, shall we?" Martha raised her eyebrow. "So, old girl. Take us somewhere unexpected?" He said, looking up. The TARDIS started vibrating and whooshing, and he held on to anything he found.

The movement stopped and he straightened himself, looking around for his coat.

"Alright?" he asked to his companion.  
"Yup! So.. where are we?" She asked, straightening her jacket.  
"No idea!" he grinned. "Don't you love it when this happens?"  
"Depends," she said, pressing her lips together. " As long as it's a planet where humans aren't hated and burned as sacrifice or something like that, then yes, I do love it."  
"Oh, she'd never take us somewhere like that. She likes you," he concluded, and then cleared his throat. "So, c'mon!" He said, and ran over to the door, opening it carefully.

The sound vibrated throughout what seemed like a factory. Or- no, not a factory- a... mall?  
He frowned and walked around the hall he was in. Yeah, this was definitely a mall. It was empty, though, so it must've been kind of late in- well, wherever the TARDIS had taken them.

He looked around trying to gather clues about where he was. This place seemed quite familiar, but he couldn't understand why.

"Where are we?" Martha asked in a hushed voice.  
"Let's find out," he muttered, closing the TARDIS door.

They kept wandering around, staring at the shops. After five-ten minutes of walking, he decided this was an Earth mall, even one in London. The shops kind of gave it away.

"I don't get it, why Earth? And why a normal- _shop_?" He said, a grimace in his face.  
"Maybe there's something wrong! Didn't you pick up a distress signal or something? Don't you wanna check the TARDIS?" Martha asked, looking at him.  
He shook his head. "I would've known."

He started to think that the TARDIS had probably messed up her landing and was turning back on his heels when he heard heavy and hurried footsteps. He hid himself behind a wall, pulling Martha with him, and sharpened his ear, but the only thing he could hear were the footsteps getting closer.

He peeked slightly through the wall and gasped immediately as soon as he saw who was the creator of those footsteps.

"Oh no," the Doctor muttered, his eyes going wide.  
It was him! Well, not him him, but old him! Long ears, blue eyes, leather jacket. He was holding a strange sort of scanner in his left hand and his sonic screwdriver in his right hand. Why had the TARDIS brought him here? If old him saw the new him, he could create a paradox! Why risk something as big as that?

"What?" Martha asked, looking at him curiously. "Who's that?"  
"Shh," the Doctor said, and stared at his old self.

'This must be something really important,' he thought, and silently followed the Doctor. Martha almost groaned- of course they were going to follow the stranger. But she didn't mind much, really. She loved this, travelling around with the Doctor, wether they found problems or not.

The Doctor and Martha followed the Doctor's old self through some corridors and stairs. The Doctor racked his brains trying to remember this moment in his past life, but he couldn't quite grasp it, especially since he didn't know exactly where they were. Then his old self turned a corner, and everything came back painfully. As he saw where they were headed everything hit him like a cold bucket of water. He knew were he was.

London, Earth, 2005. Most precisely, the day he had met Rose Tyler.

His eyes grew sad and dark and he wondered what was so important that the TARDIS had forced him to go back to such a beautiful but painful day. He shook his head slightly, as if that would get rid of the sad thoughts in his mind, and tried to focus on following his old self. Martha eyed him suspiciously, noticing his sudden mood change. Did he know where they were? And who was this man they were following?  
Suddenly, the localization device starting beeping like crazy.

"Oh, I got you," the blue-eyed man muttered as he started running to where the device was guiding him.  
The Doctor and Martha caught up with him quickly, still managing to stay undercover. His ninth regeneration had stopped at a big door which seemed to be locked. The Doctor sighed.  
He knew what was coming.  
Behind that door was a troubled Rose Tyler waiting for her doctor to walk in and take her hand and order her to run. He breathed in shakily and bit his lip in expectation as he saw the old doctor open the door with his sonic screwdriver.  
He followed him slowly, his eyes quickly scanning for his blonde friend.  
But there was no sign of her.  
He looked around frantically. Maybe this was the wrong room? No, she should be here! Instead, the room was full of mannequins that his old self was starting to examine. He blinked furiously and started to run back to the TARDIS.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So! Hello, there. So um, I'm not exactly ****_new _****here in , I had an acc but it was all harry potter-ish and i had some p crappy drafts there so i decided to start from blank! This is a story I've had in mind for a while, and I'm glad I'm finally putting it into action. So, I really apologise for any mistakes in the story- my first language is not English, so let's just hope there are not many mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading! Be sure to review if you find this at least slightly interesting. Don't know if the idea's been used before, but I really hope not! Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll update probably tomorrow. Bye-bye ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to briefly thank everybody who left a review in the past chapter. It made me smile a lot, and I wish I could reply to each and every one of them. Thank you!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Martha asked, frowning as the Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS. "Who was that?" the Doctor ignored her as her started pushing buttons and pulling levers, muttering things under his breath. "Doctor!"  
"Me! That was me! Some... years ago," he muttered, looking at the screen.  
"You? That can't be you! That was a completely different face!" the Doctor sighed and looked as his companion.  
"Time Lords, we have a way of... cheating death, you could say. We change every cell in our body, become what you could call a new person. New face, new body, new personality, same brain, same body functions. Regeneration, it's called. This is my tenth body, my ninth regeneration. That man you saw there was me, around two or three years ago. My ninth body."  
"That was you?" Martha said, her eyes going wide. "But, didn't you say, that messing with timelines was dangerous? What would've happened if he had seen you?!"  
"That's why I'm worried, Martha! Well, not only that. I mean, the TARDIS knows all of this, knows better than me, she does, not to mess up with timelines. And she was the one who brought us here, so something must be really wrong. Also, today-" he paused and looked at her hesitantly, clearing his throat. "This day, I was supposed to, well, I was-"  
"What?" Martha asked.  
"This day, in that shop, I was supposed to meet Rose Tyler for the first time." Martha tensed a little and gulped, pressing her lips together. "That room he -_I_- walked into, Rose was supposed to be there, about to be harmed by those mannequins. But she wasn't." Martha regained her posture quickly.  
"So what, you're saying that something changed in her day, maybe she got sick and couldn't go to work or something like that, and she ended up not being in that room?"  
"No, things like that don't happen. It may seem like a little thing, not going to work for a day, but today is essential. That was supposed to be the moment where we met," he smiled slightly. "Then I'd save her life, and she'd go back home. We'd meet up again, she'll be asking questions, trying to find more about me. We save the world later, and then we start travelling together."  
Martha felt a pang of jealously. Travelling together, just like that? And he had asked her? She shook her head, trying to focus on the important things.  
"So then, what are you saying? That someone knew how this happened and kidnapped her or something?"  
"Yes. Or no. Or something like that," he groaned. "Rose is an essential part of my timeline, Martha. She saved many lives, including mine. This was planned. Someone is messing up with timelines, trying to rip her away from mine. But they'll create a paradox if we don't fix this, one big enough to even destroy the universe."  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked as he pushed a button and she felt the TARDIS starting to move.  
"We're going to investigate."

"Earth, London, 2005. Never thought I'd be back to this year," he said, stepping out of the TARDIS and into the sunlight of a London park. "Always wanted to- never dared. Too important, this year is. Didn't want to mess up anything," he sighed. "So here we are."  
"Okay, so.. what are we going to do?" Martha asked, walking next to him.  
"We need to find out stuff about Rose. I need to know precisely what changes were done in her timeline. If it's something not too big, I can stop it."  
"And how are we going to find out about her?"  
"Easy- we're going to _ask_!"

* * *

_"The Powell Estate?" _

"Yup!" the Doctor said, looking around.

"The Powell Estate?" Martha repeated, blinking.

"Got a problem?" He asked, looking at her. "What's wrong with the Powell Estate?"

"Nothing, I just- this isn't exactly a fancy place."

"And what's so bad about that?" the Doctor started getting a bit upset.

"Nothing!" Martha repeated. "I just thought, well-"

"What?"

"Dunno, when you spoke about Rose, she always seemed like this giant hero, this super woman or something like that."

"She is," the Doctor said, crossing his arms. "So your point is?"

"Nothing," Martha said again, though this time dryly. "Didn't imagine her living in the Powell Estate, that's all." The stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, then," he said. "It's socializing time." Martha followed the Doctor, passing some houses and shops.

"So, where does Rose live?" Martha asked, looking around.

"Can't go there yet, gotta ask some friends first. Neighbors, people who might know her. He stopped at a door that read _Number 43 _and knocked. A few moments later, an old friendly looking woman opened the door, eyeing the couple.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Doctor Smith and this is my assistant Martha Jones," he said, taking out his psychic paper and showing it to the lady.

"_Assistant_?" Martha hissed.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," he said politely.

"Oh, official! Yes, of course, come in please," she said.

"_Official_?" The Doctor muttered, sure enough he had said Doctor Smith. "Yes, quite, um- thanks." He said, walking inside the flat, Martha following him and closing the door behind her. He glanced at his psychic paper. The words "Official John Smith" were written on it.

"Please, do sit down," she said, leading them to a small room with couches and a central table. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you, we're alright," the Doctor said, sitting down. Martha sat beside him, and the old lady sat across them.

"What may I help you with?" she asked, putting on her eye-glasses. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes, everything's fine, nothing to worry about. We just wanted to ask, um, do you happen to know anything about Miss Rose Marion Tyler?" the name burned his tongue and he swallowed quickly, his facial expression not changing. The old lady's face seemed to drop.

"Oh, Rosie, that beautiful young lady. Such a sweet girl, she was," she sighed. "Couldn't believe it when I heard what happened." the Doctor blinked.

"Oh?" he said. "Are you close to her, ma'am?"

"Not really, no," she shook her head. "She lived a few doors away, but she was always so very friendly to me. Always helped me carry the supper. Worried 'bout everyone," the Doctor smiled slightly. " she was."

"Yes," he said softly. "I mean, yes, I heard so."

"Her mother was devastated," the old woman continued. "Can't believe it's been five months already since she's gone. But anyway, you're here for a reason aren't you? So what is it, have you found anything?" she asked, looking at him. _Found anything_? He thought. So that was it, Martha was right! They _had_ kidnapped her!

"Found anything?" he asked uncertainly.

"About the murder! Did you find who did it? Have you found who killed Rose Tyler?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" Martha called, trying to keep up with him. "Wait!"

As soon as the old woman had mention Rose's murder, the Doctor had turned pale and his throat had gone dry. His hands had started shaking and his eyes grew dark. He had muttered something about having to go and quickly stood up, dashing out. Martha had thanked the woman for her time, apologised for having to leave so rushed and quickly followed him. They were in a small hall, right outside the door.

"No no no no no no," he said shakily. "This is wrong, very, _very_ wrong."

"Can't we solve this though?" She said, looking at him. She frowned as the Doctor ignored her, clutching his hair and closing his eyes in extreme thought. "Is the world in danger?"

"World?" He said with a laugh that had no trace of amusement. "The whole _universe_ is threatened! And she's, s-she's- oh god, she is-"

"Doctor, get yourself together!"

"She's _dead_, Martha!" he shouted, stopping dead in his tracks. "She's dead! Whipped away from the universe, all because some fool wanted to play around with timelines! She's gone!" he cried, shaking.

"Okay, okay listen, calm down. We can't do anything with you acting like this," she said to the shaky Doctor. She felt a pang of pity at seeing him so broken and confused, and also a prick of wonder and slight jealousy, wondering what Rose Tyler had ever done that made her so important to the Doctor.

"Let's take things slow. So, where was Rose originally before all of this happened?"

"Parallel universe. She got trapped there, no way back here," he sighed.

"Okay, so what happened to that universe? Where is that universe right now?"

"Gone. No chance of it existing now."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So, um. Any... any plans?"

"We need to get back to the TARDIS!" he said quickly, and started running to the elevator- but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, almost making Martha crash into him.  
He turned around, facing a door that read number 48. He approached slowly and peeked through the window, which curtains were completely open, as Jackie usually left them. The flat seemed alone, everything was dark and almost deserted.  
He kneeled down and moved the rug, grabbing a key that was hidden underneath it.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

He ignored her whatsoever, inserting the key in the door and opening it, his hands almost shaking.  
He stepped inside and almost let out a whimper. Memories flooded into his head, and he stood there, blinking. Martha stood behind him uncertainly, but then proceeded to follow him through the flat.  
He didn't stop, but he seemed to pay attention to every simple thing and every little detail. From the funny pink rugs to the slightly broken chandeliers. The place seemed like it had been deserted for months.

Martha watched the doctor walk around, and, when she thought he was going to leave, she saw that he stopped at a door, staring at it. He seemed to doubt whether opening it or not, and he turned around to face Martha, his eyes dark and troubled.  
"Do it," she said softly, her chest aching at seeing him so broken. He breathed in deeply and nodded, turning around and opening the door.  
His breath seemed to hitch as he stepped inside and Martha doubted whether she should follow him or not, but her curiosity won and she found herself peeking inside.  
The Doctor was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes scanning over everything. He pressed his lips together and blinked a few times. He knew Jackie wouldn't have dared to change anything in her room. He walked over to her dresser and smiled as he saw that the mirror was full of small scribbles- dates Rose had marked for some reason. He had been here in her room just once, that Christmas day. He had followed her up, kept her company while she packed a few things so they could take off in the TARDIS later. She had grabbed a sharpie and scribbled some dates on the mirror.

"_I mark special days so I never forget them_," she said when he had sneaked up beside her with a quick '_What d'ya do that for?_'

The Doctor had smiled at that, as he recognised some of the days she was marking.

"Oh Rose," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"But you will," Martha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. As much as she could be jealous of Rose, she'd always be there for the Doctor when he needed someone. And he clearly did right now. "So let's head back to the TARDIS, yeah? And then you can do all that ramble and space stuff and she'll be okay. Safe and sound. Alright?" The Doctor blinked for a second and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Thank you," he added softly. He stood there for a second and then grinned. "Alright! C'mon, let's not lose any more time!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the flat, locking the door quickly. They hurried over to the TARDIS, opening the doors and running inside.

"Okay, so, I have a crazy, mad plan, but I need to know how badly the timelines are damaged right now. So!" he said, pushing some buttons on the control panel. "Enable voice interface!" he said, and Martha gasped in fright when an image of him appeared in front of him. "S'okay! Just a hologram. Easy way to communicate with the TARDIS," he explained, and then turned around to the Doctor hologram. "Give me her, please. I need some strength." He whispered softly, and the hologram disappeared to be replaced with a different a few seconds later.  
Her blonde hair was bright and looked soft, falling on her shoulders. Her brown eyes shone with kindness and love and compassion, just as they always did.  
"_Voice interface enabled_," her voice was music to his ears, and he found himself shuddering slightly.

Worrying, it was, what just a hologram could do to him.

"_Rose_," he breathed, and Martha gasped softly. That was Rose? She was... a _child_. Well, not really. Nothing she'd ever imagined, though. She wasn't a super woman, a model, a strong superhero.

She was a girl.

"_I am not Rose. I am a Voice Interface._"

"Yeah," he said dazedly, staring at her. He shook his head a few second later. "Yeah! I know! I know. Alright! So, tell me, _'Voice Interface'_, how badly are the timelines damaged?"

"_The timelines have been damaged an 87%_."

"Yeah... wait, what's that thirteen percent?"

"_Your memory of Rose Tyler is too strong. It will take time for the timelines to be 100% damaged._"

"What are the probabilities of a paradox?"

"_Probabilities of a paradox: 100%_"

"What are the probabilities of a paradox if I use my plan (and it works)?"

"_Probabilities of a paradox at such events: 0%_" the Doctor grinned.

"Fantastic! Oh," he paused. "'member that, Rose?" He said distractedly.

_"I am not Rose. I am a voice interface."_

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time," he clicked his tongue. "Can you do me a favor though?" He paused. "Give me a Rose smile."

"_But I am not-_"

"I know you're not! But you have her image. So you can do that for me, can't you? I just need some strength- c'mon."

The hologram seemed to pause, and then a small slowly lit up her face, tongue poking through teeth.  
The smile was instantly mirrored in the Doctor's face, and his expression gave such of a nervous but happy teenage boy. Martha almost had tears on her eyes, even though her body prickled with jealousy.

"I'll save you Rose," he said softly, smile not disappearing from his face. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

"We're here," the Doctor said, grabbing his coat.

"Are you sure this won't affect the timelines though?" Martha asked doubtfully.

"It won't! The timelines are damaged enough already. If I manage to fix this it'll all go back to normal- kind of as if this never had happened. No one but you and I will remember this," he said, and she nodded. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

The Doctor nodded his head and opened the door for his companion, stepping out with her at the same time. The night was a bit cool, -Martha thanked inside her head for deciding to wear a jacket-. The sky was full of stars, and they were at some sort of forest. The full moon shone brightly on the soft grass. There was no sound around them, just the constant crickets, which immediately gave them a relaxing feeling. The Doctor's eyes quickly scanned around the place for someone else- and spotted a TARDIS a bit far away from them.

"Found it," he said quietly, and Martha nodded, following him through the tall and narrow trees. They sneaked through the forest, following the soft humming of the other TARDIS that seemed to slowly call them.

"Oh, I remember this," he mumbled. "I know exactly where he is." He then walked off as if he knew the immense forest like the palm of his hand. Martha and the Doctor seemed to walk for what seemed around thirty minutes until the Doctor came to a stop.

"There," he said, nodding with his chin.

Right in front of them was a different part of the forest. There were no trees or logs or bushes, just grass and a few flowers now and then. The sky was at its full view now, the stars shining brightly and the breeze a bit more soft. The moon peeked from a cloud and sprayed light to three-fourths of the long area. In the middle of it was a man, laying on a picnic blanket, fiddling with a strange object.

"C'mon," the Doctor said, walking towards the man.

The man seemed to take no notice of them, too entranced in his artefact and trying to, apparently, fix it.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Hello!" he said, making the man to jump slightly.

"What?" he said quickly, looking up. "Um, hello! Who are you?" he asked in his northern accent.

"I'm the Doctor!" he chimed, beaming happily.

"_What?_" the other man said for the second time. "But..! Oh. _Oh."_

"Yup!" the Doctor grinned.

"Ugh, are you serious? I turn into a _pretty boy_?" the old Doctor groaned, and Martha snorted.

"Oi!" the Doctor bellowed, and then paused. "Thanks."

He rolled his blue eyes, but then jumped, standing up. "What the _hell_ are you doing here, idiot? You're going to create a paradox!" he snapped, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Hey! No need to be rude!" the Doctor crossed his arms, frowning at him. "I'd like to let you know I have my reasons."

"Your reasons to destroy the universe?" The other Doctor sneered. "This better be good."

"Oh trust me, it is. But hold on! How rude of me. Doctor, this is Martha Jones, my former companion. Martha, this is- well, me. Old me."

"Don't call me old," the Doctor hissed, and the other Doctor sighed.

"I used to be so grumpy, wow. How did Rose stand me?"

"Rose?" the other man asked, confused.

"Oh! Yes. Yes, Rose. Rose Tyler. You know, I'm here mainly because of her. So! There's uh- a problem," the Doctor said, clearing his throat. "Someone damaged my timeline and Rose's timeline, and a really, _really_ big paradox approaches. So, I need your help to-"

"Hang on there, pretty boy," the Doctor interrupted. "Who is this Rose you're talking about?"

"Oh yes! Old companion. Or, weell, she was never really just a companion, was she?" he asked to no one in particular.

"What'd you mean?" the old Doctor inquired, his eyebrows raising.

"Mmm, well, I could tell you. But, wouldn't it be best if I showed you?" he said, pointing to the blue-eyed man's temples.

"Um."

"Oh, c'mon. You've got to trust me, I'm you!" the Doctor exclaimed, and the other Doctor nodded.

"Alright- yeah. Go ahead." He said, leaning closer. The Doctor nodded.

"Just- pay a lot of attention, okay?"

"I always do."

The Doctor raised his hands and placed his fingers at his temples, closing his eyes. The old Doctor's eyes shut quickly, and the Doctor showed his everything. Meeting Rose. Travelling with Rose. Sending Rose away. Rose saving him, him saving Rose. Regeneration. Again, travelling with Rose. Laughing with Rose. Crying with Rose. Loving Rose. Losing Rose.

"Focus on her," the Doctor spoke softly, almost soothingly. "You need to feel what I've always felt so this works." He showed him again his best moments with Rose, this time with more precision. Holding her hand, hugging, laughing and joking with her. Kissing her that time on New New York and when she was the Bad Wolf. And then, the pain of losing her. The profound grief and sorrow. He finally separated his hands slowly from his head, opening his eyes.

The other Doctor stood motionless, his eyes still closed. His body ached and almost trembled from all the feelings he had been made felt at once. Happiness, sadness, fear and so, so much pain. But oh, _so_ much love.

He finally opened his eyes slowly, opening his mouth but seeming lost from words.

"_Rose_," his voice broke, full of grief and intense emotions. He gulped and cleared his throat, trying to regain his posture. "What- what happened to her?" he asked, blinking.

"She was, well, ripped apart from my timeline, as if we never had met," he said, and the old Doctor widened his eyes as his brain understood the gravity of the situation.

"What did they do? And _who_?"

"I'm not quite sure who caused this. And, they-well. T-they," the other Doctor stuttered, his voice shaking slightly.

"They murdered her, Doctor," Martha spoke slowly, helping the Doctor out.

"What?!" he thundered, going back to his angry self. "_What?!_ How did you let that happen?!"

"It was out of my hands! Don't blame me! But that's what I'm here for! To save her," the Doctor explained.

"What's the plan?" the other Doctor inquired, crossing his arms.

"Well, the timelines are _completely _damaged. The change they tried to impose was way too big for the universe to just let it slip. So, you see, me talking to you right now won't do any difference. If we solve this, if we save her, it'd be like nothing of this would've ever happened." The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" the other Doctor asked again.

"Oh, first we have to make a stop. Pick someone up," he smiled, his eyes shining slightly.

"Who?"

"Rose."


	5. Chapter 4

"We're here," the Doctor said, clearing his throat loadly. The blue-eyed Doctor raised his head and stood up quickly.

"Are you _sure _the timelines won't be damaged?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Positive."

Everyone stood in silence for a second. Both of the Doctors were scared to death about facing Rose again, fearing they wouldn't be able to hold it and they'd just hug her and take her around for a ride. Martha was nervous, too. She was facing the love of the Doctor, the girl who made him so hung up on her he couldn't forget her, even after two years. The girl she had many times envied and wanted to dissapear out of their lives.

She still wanted that, to be completely honest. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for her. Then again, it wasn't really her fault. She groaned silently. Why was she defending her?

"So," Martha's Doctor said, pushing her out of her thoughts. He licked his lips. "Shall we?" Martha and the other Doctor gave a curt nod and walked over to the door, briefly followed by the Doctor. They were in a beautiful London park, full of trees and flowers and benches. There were people having picnics, other people were running, and some other were just sitting around, enjoying the beauty of the day.

"We should probably look for her-"

"In the chips stand? Yeah, I thought so too," the brown suited Doctor finished for his old self, and they both grinned at the thought of their little companion's obsession with chips. They walked around the park for a second, and quickly found the chip stand. There was a short line, two men and a slightly tanned woman who was rumaging through her purse.

"Oh? That's weird," the Doctor frowned, glancing at his watch. "She's supposed to be-"

"Shareen!"

Both of the Doctor's breath caught in their throats as they whipped their heads to find the source of the call.

"There you are Rose! Finally," the black haired woman rolled her eyes at her, crossing her arms.

"Oh my god," the Doctor muttered softly, his lips shaking. She was _there_, alive and well and in the same universe as him. He sighed and bit his lip, watching her giggle and interact with her friend. Always full of life, she was.

The other Doctor was no better, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape, as if he couldn't quite believe she was right in front of them. He stared at her pretty face and her blonde hair and her big eyes.

Martha, meanwhile, crossed her arms and almost scoffed at the Doctors' reaction.

"Get it together," she muttered, but, of course, they didn't pay any attention to her. '_She's not _that_ pretty_' she thought to herself, puckering her lips. Of course, she was lying to herself. Rose was stunning. Not in a super model way, but in an innocent and sweet way. Her clearly dyed hair shone and made her pale face stand out nicely. She had big, brown-greenish eyes which were covered with a little bit too much mascara, but she looked good anyway. Her cheeks were slightly pink though she could tell that she wasn't wearing any make-up. She seemed really young though, around 15.

"So, what's up?" they could overhear Rose talk with her friend.

"You know what's up. What's this Mickey told me that you _moved _in with Jimmy?" both Doctor's immediately stiffened at the name, and Martha made herself a mental note that Jimmy was _not _someone good.

"Well, we love each other!"

"What about school?"

"He said there was no need for me to still go to school. He plays in a band, Shareen," Rose said in an obvious tone. "He'll mantain me, meanwhile I'm working at the shop."

"You dropped out of school just to move in with him? Rose, he's 6 years older!" Shareen exclaimed.

"He loves me!" Rose bellowed.

"God she's thick," Martha groaned. The two Doctor's instantly snapped their heads at her, glaring. She raised her arms in surrender. The stayed there for a good tenty minutes until Shareen left and Rose was left alone in a bench, empty bag of chips next to her.

"Okay, it's time," the Doctor muttered, and the other two nodded at him. "I'll speak first, yeah?" he said, and when they nodded at him, he approached.

"Hello!" he said brightly to the blonde, who looked up to him confused.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery tone even though confusion was written all over her face.

"So, um, this is going to be hard," he said, scratching his head. "Well- hello," he repeated. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" she asked. "Doctor who?" he smiled.

"Exactly," he said. "Not important right now, anyway. I'm gonna need your help, Rose Tyler."

"How'd ya know my name?" she asked, the grin wiping of her face.

"This are my friends," he ignored her question, nodding with his head at the other Doctor and Martha. "This is Martha, and that's-"

"The Doctor," the blue eyed man smiled.

"Another Doctor?" she frowned. "Are you a doctor too?" she asked Martha.

"To-be Doctor," Martha said, smiling at her confusion.

"Anyway, we need your help, Rose," the Doctor repeated, and she looked at him.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well- this is going to sound weird. You'll think I'm crazy, but you'll have to wait until I show you I'm not, okay?" he asked, and Rose nodded slowly.

"Okay, so, um, I'm from the future," Rose rolled her eyes. "No, really! And we knew each other in a parallel universe."

"You're barmy," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"I told you," he said in a singing voice. "But I can prove it to you. We were toge- best friends," he coughed. "We were best friends."

"Prove it."

"Yeah? Ask me anything."

"Full name."

"Rose Marion Tyler."

"Parents?"

"Jackie Tyler, and Pete Tyler, who (I'm sorry) died when you were a baby."

"Best friend."

"Shareen and Mickey- and me," he grinned goofily.

"Boyfriend."

"_Jimmy Stone_," he spat the name.

"Favourite color?"

"Pink!"

"What's the my hair color?"

"Brown."

"Favourite Christmas story."

"A Christmas Carol. The movie, not the book. You never bothered to read the book." Rose stared at him, mouth agape.

"Favourite snack?" the Doctor smiled playfully, his eyes wandering to the empty bag of chips. Rose stood motionless for a second, unblinking.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

"It's okay, take your time," the Doctor said, nodding his head. She stayed silent for some minutes.

"I know what this is," she crossed her arms. "You were sent by students, weren't you? This is a students' prank!"

Both of the Doctors immediately grinned stupidly like dumb teenage boys. Martha guessed it was some kind of inside joke as she rolled her eyes.

"No," the other Doctor spoke. "It's not a student prank." Rose gasped, staring at them.

"...What are you?" she asked lowly.

"We can explain that later, but right now we need your help," the Doctor said softly, staring into her eyes which such faith and love and warmth that Rose instantly felt like she should believe him.

"Okay," she croaked, staring into his eyes. Martha blinked, surprised._ Okay?! _She believed them? How could she trust them so fast?

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned, and offered his hand. "If you'll come with me."

"Um, will it take long? My mum will be worried," she asked. Martha chuckled.

"Nah, we'll go in my spaceship," the Doctor smiled. "It travels through space and time, so we'll come back before she even notices it." Rose blinked.

"Um, alright," she said, and grabbed his hand, standing up. "I'm still really confused, though."

"We'll explain everything," the other Doctor assured, smiling reassuringly at her.

"'kay," she mumbled. "Also, you'll tell me why Grumpy hates me so much, will ya?" she said, nodding her chin to Martha.

"Grumpy?! Oh, I'll show you grumpy," she groaned, clenching her fists.

"Martha," the Doctor said sternly. "You're better than this." Martha sighed.

"Yeah, fine," she grumbled. "Sorry."

"s'fine. You seem nice," Rose said. "So, I kinda really wanna know what I did to make you hate me." Martha felt a bit guilty. It really wasn't the girl's fault, was it?

"Ready?" the Doctor said, preferring to tangle his arm's with Rose, not satisfied enough with just linking their arms. Rose nodded. "Well then, Allons-y, Rose Tyler!"

**A/N: okay, okay, I'm sorry Martha's being a bit of a jerk atm but she'll be fine later don't worry. So! Can u guys do me a favour? Check out my channel? mrcookie100ilovehsm :) i have some rose/doctor videos there yay. Anyways. Thank u all for ur reviews, they are very, VERY appreciated! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **


	6. Chapter 5

"So," Rose said as both Doctors and Martha stopped in front of a blue box. "Um, where's your spaceship?"

"Right here," the blue-eyed Doctor said, nodding with his head at the police box.

"This is your spaceship?" Rose said, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah," both of the Doctor replied with a hint of amusement. Martha sniggered.

"Something wrong with it?" the Doctor in leather jacket asked.

"Nope!" Rose said, eyes glowing with amusement. "I like the style, I do," she grinned, her tongue poking out, action which made both of the Doctors melt almost instantly. "Bit small though, we'll be squished together. Don't think your girl will like that."

"My... girl?" the brown suited Doctor asked, confused. Martha frowned, wondering if she was talking about the TARDIS. Rose's eyes shuffled quickly, arriving on Martha before looking at him again.

"Oh!" Martha said, surprised.

"No! I-" the Doctor said, his eyes going wide.

"We're not- together," Martha said, frowning her lips. "We're just friends."

"Oh- I just thought, well- yeah," Rose said apogetically. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrasment.

"It's, um, quite alright," the Doctor mumbled, his eyes going wide again for a second before sighing.

"Yeah," Martha said, a hint of happiness in her voice. No one had ever looked at her and the Doctor as a couple, and that made her happy, even if it was a lie. What made her more happy, though, was that it had been his ex girlfriend or whatever she was. She pressed her lips to hide a smile.

"Um, so, shall we go in?" the ninth Doctor said, breaking the short silence.

"All of us?" Rose said, surprised.

"Yeah," the other Doctor said, grinning. He opened the door and motioned them to walk inside.

"Um, okay," she said, biting her lips. "But watch your hands, I don't want-" Rose's sentence was never finished, because as soon as she stepped in she gasped in shock, her words quickly dying at her throat.

"Yeah, um, it's a bit shocking," the old Doctor said, remembering what Rose's reaction had been the first time she had been inside the TARDIS. "Take your time."

Rose's eyes were opened wide and her face was pale. This was complete proof that this men weren't joking.

"B-but," she said, blinking. Her eyes glistened with tears and she shook her head quickly. "It's- bigger on the inside." the Doctor smiled softly at her.

"It is," he said gently. "It also, well, it travels through time and space," Rose nodded, swallowing.

"O-okay," she said, still a bit shocked but she had managed to recover herself. "Um, so, yeah. Let's just- you said you'd explain, right?"

"Quite right!" the Doctor said, grinning again. "You'd like to take a seat," he added, nodding to a small sofa that was far from the console.

"How long has that been there?" Martha asked, frowning.

"Doesn't matter," he said, shrugging. "C'mon!"

Rose walked over carefully, still a bit wary but with much more control of herself now. She did as she was told and sat in the sofa while Martha sat a seat away from her, and the two Doctor's were standing up.

"So, you ready?" the blue-eyed Doctor asked, and Rose nodded. "Okay. Well, picture this, Earth 2005. Yep, 3 years in the future. Anyway," he coughed. "I was trying to locate this aliens who were trying to destroy the Earth, and then I stumble into you. We save the world and then you start travelling with me. We travelled for a very, very long while," he smiled.

"We became best friends," the other man continued.

"Wait, but um, so I knew you both?" Rose said, frowning.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said. "You see, I'm a time-lord. A type of um, well, alien, and-"

"You're alien?" she asked. "You don't look alien." Martha rolled her eyes. Well of course he didn't.

"Yeah, I don't. Is that um... is that okay?" he asked uncertaintly.

"What? Oh! Yeah, sure! I mean, I don't mind. Not that much. I mean, it's not very shocking after seeing this," Rose said, nodding her head.

"Oh that's great," he grinned. "Well, anyway, you see us time-lords, we have this way of not dying when we have to die. Every cell in our bodies change and we become a new person. Literally. We get a new body- new face, organs, etc. He's old me," he said cheerfully, pointing at his old self.

"Hello!" the other Doctor said, grinning.

"I went back in time to get 'im."

"You can do that?" Rose asked.

"Weeeell," the Doctor said, fiddling with his ear. "I shouldn't. I _can_. But I shouldn't. But I did."

"Why?" the blonde girl asked.

"You'll see why in a second. Anyway. We travel together, become very close friends, and then something happens and you end up somewhere else- doesn't matter how, what matters is that you can't be with me anymore. Don't worry," he quickly added, looking at her troubled face. "You didn't die. You're just... away. With your family. And we can't be together anymore," he said gloomly. "Then I start travelling with Martha, good girl she is, pretty awesome," he grinned. "And the TARDIS suddenly brought us to Earth on 2005, at that shop, the day we met. She wanted me to follow my old self, so I did," he gulped. "And, right in the place where I was supposed to find you, you weren't there. So, Martha and I did a little re search and well- you, you were dead. They had murdered you," his voice was now thick with emotion, his eyes dark and furious.

"They- I'm going to die? When... when I turn 19?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You're not supposed to. That's the thing. Someone decided to play with the timelines, and let me tell you, Rose, the timelines are a very delicate thing. They could create something as big as to destroy the universe. And they did. And now, we're gonna stop them." He smiled. "Rose Tyler, we are going to save you."


End file.
